


Crybaby

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “I fell,” Simon muttered with a wet and shaky voice, rubbing the sleeve of his now dirty jacket over his face and blinking up at the other boy with a tear-streaked face.“I can tell when you’re lying,” Raphael pointed out with a glum expression before he plopped down on the pavement as well, not caring about getting his clothes dirty as well. He stared at Simon for a moment before shuffling into a kneeling position and grabbing the other’s arm, using Simon’s sleeve to wipe the older boy’s nose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _"Eyelid Kiss"_

“Idiota, what happened now?” Raphael clearly tried to sound exasperated but barely being nine years old meant that he hadn’t quite mastered that yet and the worry seeped into his words.

Simon hiccuped and sniffled, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to clear his sight from all the tears when he saw the blurry form of his best friend crouching in front of him. He really didn’t want to tell Raphael that he had been bullied again because he knew his best friend would just get in trouble once more. The other may be pretty short for his age but he made up for it with a surprising amount of self-confidence and a fiery temperament that always bubbled up uncontrolled whenever his protectiveness over loved ones was triggered.

“I fell,” Simon muttered with a wet and shaky voice, rubbing the sleeve of his now dirty jacket over his face and blinking up at the other boy with a tear-streaked face.

“I can tell when you’re lying,” Raphael pointed out with a glum expression before he plopped down on the pavement as well, not caring about getting his clothes dirty as well. He stared at Simon for a moment before shuffling into a kneeling position and grabbing the other’s arm, using Simon’s sleeve to wipe the older boy’s nose.

“You have snot everywhere.” Raphael pointed at said snot that was now clinging to Simon’s sleeve, his face a disgusted grimace, and Simon scrunched up his nose with a mumbled “Iew” at the sight.

“Why did you have to smear it on my sleeve,” he complained and flailed with his arm as if he could get rid of the icky substance that way but, of course, that didn’t work out and only caused Raphael to laugh at him.

“Because I don’t have a tissue and I’m not offering my own sleeve to be the new home to your slimy snot,” Raphael replied matter of factly, pushing Simon’s arm aside and reaching up to brush the remaining tears away with small, slightly clumsy fingers.

“Tell me who did it this time and I swear I will kick their butt to the other side of the schoolyard!”

Simon shook his head, sniffling once more and his eyes fluttered close when Raphael’s thumbs grazed their corners, brushing a few teardrops from his eyelashes. The younger boy made a disapproving sound in the back of his throat but he didn’t push for an answer - at least not for now - and instead pulled Simon’s face closer to brush a feathery kiss on each of his eyelids.

“Come on, you baby, stop crying and let’s go home,” he muttered, smiling softly at Simon when his big brown eyes opened again, a small smile finally back on the older boy’s round face. Raphael plucked his best friend’s glasses from where they were resting against the other boy’s thigh and pushed them up Simon’s nose before getting up and grabbing the other’s hand, linking their fingers with soothing familiarity.


End file.
